Fredrick
by Bananas102
Summary: "Sebastian," he sneered. Sebastian's eye twitched. "Fredrick," he growled in reply. Ciel blanched. "Fredrick? Don't tell me this is your brother?" Sebastian pursed his lips in disgust. "Unfortunately."


"Sebastian Michaelis, youngest of six and heir to the head of his family. His mother has long since passed while his father remarried and still reigns. Of his five older brothers, Sebastian only has rivalries with two," Theodore said, glancing lazily at Ciel, who listened with interest.

Now that he was a demon with both money and power, he could pull some string, though thin, in order to FINALLY gain information on the butler who so evaded discovery. "What are the names of his brothers?"

"His eldest brother is T. Michaelis. He doesn't go by anything else, preferring his name to be a mystery to those outside his close circle of allies. The second born, Fredrick, is the one who tangles with Sebastian the most," the demon replied, twirling the end of his ponytail around a finger.

Ciel nodded, lifting his cup and taking another sip of tea. "Then there is the third, Eugene, who's the most human out of them all. The fourth brother is called Desmond, and although he is nearly the youngest, he acts the oldest. Very protective of his brothers and their estate." The young earl digested all of this. "What is Sebastian's father like?" Theodore floundered for a moment.

"He is a very logical man," a familiar voice interjected. Ciel nearly flinched as Sebastian dusted off the counter on the other side of the room. "May I inquire as to why you felt the need to side step me in order to achieve information about me when you could merely ask?" The boy's face went a bit pink, but he blinked, stubbornly refusing to let the butler get the best of him.

"You are a very secretive man, Sebastian. Why ask when unsure if I would receive an answer when I can go to sure sources?" Sebastian wasn't fazed in the slightest. "If that is what you wish, so be it." He finished off the counter and turned back toward the two demons. "Hello, Theodore," Sebastian said. Ciel looked at the opposite man in shock. "You know each other? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Theodore got to his feet as he prepared to make his retreat. "It never came up, young one." Ciel huffed. "Just to warn you, boy, it's not your place to be talking to other demons the way you do. Eventually you'll anger someone who won't accept you being a newborn as an excuse." With that he left, seemingly vanishing into thin air.

"He is right, my lord," Sebastian said, excusing himself to continue cleaning the rest of the house. "Five brothers, hmm?" He paused at the doorway, head head turning just a fraction to the left. "You should see the family reunions."

Ciel smiled.

* * *

><p>Ciel never knew that when he pulled some strings, those strings created some echoes that drew the attention of someone very unwanted. Within days of Theodore's departure, yet another demon came knocking on their door.<p>

Sebastian had scowled a second before a knock came from their door. When Sebastian didn't move, Ciel frowned at him. "Answer it, Sebastian." Sebastian nearly glared at the young demon, which caught Ciel off guard.

But he aquesied and opened the door. The demon standing there was obviously related to his butler, the other was clearly older, with a broader physique and shorter hair. They were the same height and both shared the same pale skin and scarlet eyes. Sebastian's hair was darker and the other had a pair of glasses tucked into his breast pocket.

But instead of the cold, silky personality he expected for the two to share, Sebastian's relative held a much different air. Malicious. Cruel. "Sebastian," he sneered. Sebastian's eye twitched. "Fredrick," he growled in reply. Ciel blanched. "Fredrick? Don't tell me this is your brother?" Sebastian pursed his lips in disgust. "Unfortunately." He suddenly ducked in order to avoid what would have been a powerful blow. "You should know better that to complain about your older brother in front of others."

"Would you care to leave, then?" Fredrick seethed, but did a fantastic job of expressing up subtly. "In a moment. Mother has sent me to extend the reunion inviatation." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel felt a bit relieved to see a familiar smirk form on his butler's lips.

"Mother sent you? Is she still refusing to acknowledge that we hate each other?" Fredrick tugged on the hem of his gloves. "Yes. She still has hopes of us getting along." Sebastian sighed. "Stubborn woman." Fredrick 'hmm'ed in agreement. Sebastian bowed in what could have been labeled a sarcastic manner. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline, _dear _brother."

Fredrick had clearly anticipated the answer, and without missing a beat, shot back, "Father said for you to come. It's important." Sebastian's upper lips raised slightly in a silent snarl. "Of course he did. Very well. Inform him I'll be coming. The same time as the last?" Fredrick bowed his head. "Indeed. See you then..._brother_."


End file.
